For many applications a battery is wrapped in a jacket prior to sale. The jacket is generally die cut paper or cardboard which, when folded, will conform to the shape of the battery exterior. Hinge lines can also be impressed on the jacket to aid in forming flaps for the final jacket assembly around the battery.
Known methods of attaching jacketing materials to batteries have generally been unsatisfactory. Difficulties have been encountered in achieving a consistantly good fit between the jacket and the exterior of the battery without an excessive number of manufacturing steps.
Heretofore when the jacket was to be applied to the battery it was folded along hinge lines, if present. Glue was then deposited on some of the jacket flaps of the battery, and the jacket was assembled around a portion of the battery. The glue was then allowed to set. Hot melt glue and contact cement are typical of the glues that have been used. It was then necessary to check the fit of the jacket to the battery after the glue set, and spacers or fillers were inserted as necessary to insure a tight fit between the jacket and the battery. The remaining jacket flaps were then glued around the battery. Again, after the glue set, the jacket was tested for proper fit. If the fit was bad the jacket was opened, new fillers added, and the jacket reglued. It was necessary to repeat this process until a good fit was achieved.
Problems were also encountered in the storage and use of the required glues. Many of these are both flammable and toxic, requiring special storage facilities and procedures. Further, many of the solvents used in the glue and gluing procedures are toxic, requiring special protection of workers during their use. Environmental problems were also encountered in the disposal of the solvent vapors, glue residue and waste material.